


It's Not So Bad

by SomniSol



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniSol/pseuds/SomniSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not So Bad

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I..  
got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window..  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad…_

“Izaya! Stop! You’re not going there!” Shizuo grabbed his arm forcing him to stop.

“Let go! I have to, it’s part of my job. I can’t leave Shiki-san hanging. You know that!”

“No! It’s dangerous!”

“After all this time and you still don’t trust me?! Unbelievable!”

“I trust you! It’s those shady guys you hang around with! They can’t be trusted!”

“You think I don’t know that?! I know they can’t be trusted but Shiki can! I’ve known him   
since middle school and he’s never done me wrong!”

“Izaya please! At least let me go with you!”

“You know why I can’t do that! No one knows about us! I don’t want people hurting you and I can’t let them think that we’re working together!”

“They can’t hurt me, but they can easily hurt you! I’m not letting that happen!”

Izaya was stunned, “I see how it is. You think I’m weak.”

“No, I don’t. Izaya, wait!” Shizuo reached for Izaya but the informant slapped his hand away.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” Izaya’s crazed eyes glared daggers at him.

“Iz-“

“I’ll be late. Don’t expect me to come back tonight. I’ll be going home.”

Izaya slammed the door behind him and ran to make it to his appointment on time.

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay  
my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today  
I'm late for work again  
and even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the  
day  
and then you call me and it's not so bad  
it's not so bad..._

Shizuo waited up all night in front of Izaya’s apartment. He sent so many calls and texts which he didn’t expect to be answered, but it didn’t stop him from worrying.

“Izaya, where are you? Please just answer me. I need to hear your voice. Please.”

Shizuo lost track of how many voicemails he left Izaya after 50. It was getting to be really late and he was worried that Izaya was still not back. The ex-bartender ended up sleeping against the door all night. He woke up in the morning to someone poking his face.

“Izaya!”

“Um, no. I’m sorry, I own these buildings. Someone said that they saw you up here, and they were suspicious.”

“Have you seen or heard anyone go in there?” he motioned to Izaya’s door.

“No.”

Shizuo sighed and walked out of the building. Maybe Izaya stayed with Shinra, thinking that debt collector would go to his apartment. Or maybe…he went back to his place!

Shizuo went on a dead sprint back to his apartment in Ikebukuro. People kept their distance as he ran all the way home. 

_Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through  
then you handed me a towel and all I see is you  
and even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
because you're near me_

“Izaya! I’m here!”

He kicked his door in to find his home empty. No sign of the informant anywhere.

Shizuo went into full panic mode, pacing around his living room thinking about what to do, where to look, who to ask, who to go after.

Then he felt buzzing in his pocket. 

He pulled out his phone to see that he had 13 missed calls and almost 37 text messages. He had a sliver of hope that it was from Izaya, but they weren’t. 

_Shinra: Call me!_

_Shinra: Please, answer!_

_Celty: Where are you?! Come over, quick!_

_Shinra: Shizuo, where are you…_

_Shinra: Please..._

And more just like those.

Shizuo ran straight to Shinra’s not stopping to greet Simon, or Kadota, or Tom, no one. He had to get there. Something told him he had to.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

“SHINRA!”

The door slowly opened, Celty stood there with her helmet in one arm. She opened the door wider and stepped aside.

Shizuo suddenly lost his ability to walk. He slowly shuffled his feet to where the living room was. There, Shinra sat on the couch with his hands tightly gripping his hair. His shoulders shook slightly, and small choking gasps could be heard.

“Sh-Shinra. W-Why did you want me…here?”

Celty walked over and sat next to him, placing her helmet on the coffee table. She draped on arm over his back and with the other hand she gently caressed his hair.

He looked up at Shizuo, and he almost broke down right there and then. 

His face was tear stained and his eyes were bloodshot and puffy all around. His expression was the epitome of despair.

“Sh-Shiz…Shizu…I-I…I’m s-so s-sorry…I’m…s-sorry…s-sorry…”

He held up one of the many phones that Shizuo had become familiar with. This one stuck out because of the familiar heart shaped charm that read ‘Shizu-chan.’ 

Shizuo fell to his knees, clutching his chest. 

“Izaya...”

_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
it reminds me that it's not so bad  
it's not so bad…_

**Author's Note:**

> You've probably heard this song "Thank You" by Dido but I would prefer if you listened to the small portion of it in the song "Stan" by Eminem. I just used the lyrics and put them in here and Eminem's song played really dark creepy music that I thought just fit well with this. 
> 
> I wrote this a little while ago. Hope you like! 
> 
> -S.S.


End file.
